Divided beings
by Shiaki127
Summary: When characters from books and TV like Bleach and Warrior Cats, come to our world, Rose Carr must help them out. But will she get taken or killed in the process? Major crossovers.


This is my story.

Plot: What would happen if fictional characters got stuck in our world?

Like characters from books, comics, movies, or shows?

Is there a sinister being behind it?

Let's find out.

**DISCLAIMER: All credit for phrases and characters goes to their original owners. **

**I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

AN: I know they're kind of from our world, but I couldn't think of anyone else. But they will be just as confuzzled. D Hey, they're still fictional!

Once upon on a time, I think it was, last Thursday, I was on a walk with my puppies. Oh yeah, I'm Rose Carr. Well, I was walking. And walking. And walking. Pretty boring, right? Wrong. Why is that wrong, you may ask? Well, here's why. A giant portal opened up right in front of me. And people came out. At least, some of them were people. I'll explain later. So, yeah. As I said, a couple of people came out. I ran. Far far away, to my room... What? I don't want to be arrested for hanging around aliens. They're all over America these days.

A couple days passed, that were fortunately uneventful. One day, I decided to go on another walk; my puppies were getting antsy. So, I walked to the park. It was unusually quiet. I soon found out why. A cat, the cat that came out of the portal, was trying to climb up the slide. Even more strange, was a boy, about my age, with spiky bleached white hair and blue eyes, standing next to the slide with his arms folded, looking pretty ticked off. He came from the portal too.

"You're not going to make it to the top, you stupid fur ball. It's _plastic_. You can't dig your claws into it."

To add more to the strangeness, a woman, with dark brown hair, was sitting on the swing sets. They all had come out of the portal I saw three days ago. I think my mind exploded, because I went up to the woman on the swings! Well, that, and I didn't want to interrupt the two by the slide.

"Who are you?" I asked somewhat politely.

"Oh, I'm Alice," she replied.

"Okay. Where did you come here from?" I questioned.

"Well, I just came from Wonderland," Alice told me nicely.

"Wait. Are you _the_ Alice?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know why everyone says that to me, but yes, I am. I am Alice. Now that I've answered your questions, who are you? And where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm Rose. And I'm from...here." I told her. I should have listened to my parents. Never talk to strangers.

"By the way, where are we?" Alice asked, looking a bit confused.

"Spokane, where else?" I said.

"Oh, okay." She said, still looking very confuzzled.

I decided to walk away from her, and go talk to the boy. He had given up on the little cat, and was standing with his back towards the feline. It wasn't that he was so angry that I hesitated, it was that he had a sword on his back. This was no play toy, it was the real deal, sheath and all. I approached him from the front, to avoid startling him.

"Uh...hi." I said cautiously.

"Hm? Oh, hello," he muttered.

"I'm Rose."

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division in the Gotei 13."

"Um...okay then To...uh...What was your name again?" I asked.

He sighed. "Just call me Toshiro."

"Oh, okay, Toshiro. Where are you from? And, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm from the Soul Society. And, honestly, I don't know how we got here. Somehow I ended up here with that fur ball and her." He nodded towards the cat and Alice.

"Oh. Where's the cat from?" I asked Toshiro, starting to irritate him.

"I don't know. Go ask her, she'll tell you herself."

"O-kay..." I walked over to the cat, who was still trying to climb up the slide. She looked up at me, with excited eyes.

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Squirrelflight!" she exclaimed. I jumped back. Talking cats? Now that's taking it a little too far.

"I'm Rose," I said, regardless of whether she was a talking cat or not. "Where are you from?" I continued with the questions I asked the other two.

"Thunderclan of course! Where did you think I was from, Windclan? I'm not _that_ scrawny."

What the heck is Thunderclan? I didn't even bother asking. Now, what am I going to do with them? I can't just let them wander in the park. Maybe I should take them home. Well, I was just about to do that, when the portal opened up again. A pair of arms reached out and grabbed me! I was being pulled into the portal! I dug in my heels and tried all I could, but it was too strong. I was an inch away from disappearing, when I saw a blur of motion in front of me. Blood spilled out of the person's wrist. I looked down, to where his hand should have been. It was lying at my feet, along with the other. I felt a presence next to me. I turned and saw...Toshiro! He had cut the man's hands off, and saved me in the process. The portal closed and disappeared, along with the disembodied hands. Toshiro sheathed his sword, staring at the spot where the portal had been.

"Well, there's your answer. I assume that's how we got here," he said.

"Thanks for that dude," I replied.

"Any time."

"Let's go," I said, walking away.

"Where?" all three of them questioned.

"To my house."

* * *

**Hey, If you have any requests for fictional characters, leave it in a comment, because more will be coming into the story! Thnx for reading!**


End file.
